naruto the lord of wind
by tiberius555
Summary: Watch Naruto escape the village's rath, and kick some ass.  Rated M for future lemons,Naruto travels to the Land of Earth,to free a village from the rule of the Land of Earth.Watch him gain the title of Wind Lord.Naruhinaxhana,hagu.


Naruto and the Hidden Village of Fire Tornado

Sasuke was walking away as Naruto tried to get up and Kakashi landed beside him. And placed his hand on his shoulder, Kakashi shook his head as Kabuto landed. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke isn't worth it Naruto. He's just a little prick that took my training and decided to ignore everything the village gave him. If I didn't fell obligated to the village, I'd turn and go rogue. And believe when I say this, you are going rogue. You'll meet up with Jiraya sensei, the sage in a few days. Until then, I'll take you someplace safe. Hope you're happy you fuckin' prick." Said Kakashi as he picked up Naruto and leaped off.

Through out the woods Kakashi leaped and landed at a hot springs. Jiraya was sitting at a table as Kakashi put Naruto down and made a hand seal. Naruto fell to sleep, "How long?" Kakashi replied, "He'll be awake in a few hours. So, we know that they made their move a few months ago when I went up against Itachi. And Gai went up against Kisame, Asuma and Kurenai were back up. So, what do you think they are going to be up to?" Jiraya sipped his tea and said, "According to Moon Raven, they are going to send a pair of unkillable freaks. Their identies are unknown, I got a few strings pulled to have Naruto stay in a village with me and the shinobi that were assigned by the Third's group of shinobi known as the Black Rook. And I'll be training him, so that he won't get too soft. But, in the mean time, I need you to be Godaime." Kakashi was shocked, "Godaime? Why me? There has to be a few better ninja than me." Jiraya shook his head, "Not people I can trust. Alright leave Naruto with me."

Naruto a woke to Jiraya's perverted laughing, and he shoot. "Pervy Sage!" Naruto said as Jiraya twitched his head to Naruto with terror. Just then a woman wearing a white kimono that was loosely put on with blonde hair and giant knockers ran out behind Jiraya. Jiraya put a hand up with a red box; the woman's hand twitched to it and grabbed it. Jiraya stood up and said, "It's present for you Tsunade."

Tsunade screamed with glee as she hugged Jiraya's back and Shizune ran out wearing her usually. She sighed with disbelief as Tsunade held up a coin worth over $2 million. "This'll cover up all my debts, til I make more." Said Tsunade. Jiraya popped his head up in fear, "YOU KNOW HOW MANY WOMEN NEARLY CASTARADED ME!"

Just then an older woman walked up wearing a seductive blue tube top and black short shorts. Her features were gorgeous, with her silver iris eyes and her pink highlighted by lipstick lips. Her curves were still very good for a mother and her ass was a little bit rounder than her boobs were big. Naruto was shocked by the gorgeous woman and Tsunade grabbed Jiraya's head since he was starring at her inappropriately.

Two girls with her, Hinata and Hanabi, they sat down in front of Naruto. Shizune walked up and said, "Naruto, this is your fiancée, Hinata Hyuga. Hanabi here is the Kounochi in training to be your children's body guard and this is Hanagi the current body guard and infamous Esper of Konoha." Naruto was confused, "Esper?" Hanagi said, "An Esper is someone that has an Extrasensory ability. I have the ability to see through the eyes of all the people around me at the same time and have their types of sight with in a quarter mile radius. **Myu-tanto Byakkugan, allows me this and I am going to be protecting you." **

** Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Um…Why do I have a fiancée, Pervy Sage?" Jiraya said, "Come on, don't call me that, jeez." Tsunade then said, "Enough of this let's go."**

** Naruto was practicing his wind manipulation as Hinata was making lunch and Hanagi was watching carefully. Just then, a bandit ran out of the woods he wore a black vest with a brown t-shirt underneath. His shorts were torn and he carried a large Scimatar, his red hair was like fire along with his red with yellow flame marking iris were too. He wore an ear ring on his left ear and had on a bandanna with black metal plate on it on his right wrist. His left arm was injured on the bicep with tape on it and was extra red with signs of hastily made tape.**

** Suddenly two Earth Ninja landed with grins on their faces. Their head bands had been crossed out and they both wore the typical Earth Nin uniform.** They wore a Flak Jacket with a shirt underneath, the shirt having no right sleeve. The one on the right had a scar under his right eye and the other had a black goatee. The one on the left took out a kunai and let it fly at the bandit. The bandit grabbed his Scimitar with his right arm and deflected the kunai. The one on the right bite his thumb and smeared the blood on the Bo shuriken. They turned invisible with a hand seal. He threw them and Naruto leaped out blocking them with his kunai launcher. He made a few hand seals and said, "Wind Style: Earth Ox Stampede Crash". A big gust of wind swept up the dirt in a rolling cloud of ground that transformed into several Oxen made of the dust cloud. The Earth Nin leaped back retreating.  
Naruto offered his hand to the bandit, who took the hand up and stood. He bowed and said, "Thank you. I am Patrick Kamuza, shinobi bandit of Hakuru village. And you are?" asked Patrick. Naruto introduced himself and the others, "I'm Naruto, that there is Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade, Shizune, Hanabi, Hanagi, and Hinata." Jiraya was holding back Tsunade from killing him.

Patrick began to leave, "Hey wait where are you going?" Patrick turned around, "I'm heading back to my village to get rid of the Earth Nin that are occupying my village. With their Military Rule, so if you'll excuse me?" Naruto appeared in front of him with the speed of a thunder god. Patrick who was shocked said, "H-H-How did you do that?" Naruto scratched his head smiling, "Oh, my dad's Kekkei Genkai. The Namikaze Air Sprint, a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to change my body into air and go where the wind blows."

Jiraya said, "Yeah, that and I'm about to teach him how to control it with fuinjutsu, but first let's take care of that village for you."

Naruto landed from the sky in a burst of wind that flew ten of the Earth Nin off the streets. Jiraya landed and used his Blaze Fire Rasegan to attack several of them. And Hanagi activated her Bakkugan and hit one in the chest as he then proceeded to fall back on to the ground from a very tall building.

Patrick took out his scimitar and ran in for battle. Two Earth nin landed and threw shuriken. Patrick took out a brass knuckle out of his vest and blocked them with his brass knuckle. He slammed his scimitar into the ground beside him and his eyes glowed as his brass knuckle fist regripped again. He charged with his brass knuckle for a punch, the Earth nin's eyes widen. Patrick was running inside a fire wheel with his fist pushing the fire. The Earth nin leaped back and out of the way. Patrick crashed into a small house and the house slowly caught fire. He looked at the area and threw his brass knuckle hand to the sky, the fire gathered up and around the brass knuckle fist in a ring of fire.

The Earth nin jerked his head back in fear, and took out some kunai. He threw them and Patrick pulled with his other arm as he charged. The scimitar was uprooted from the street floor and cut off the man's lower legs. He gasped in surprise and then screamed in pain as the fire fist landed on his chest. He pulled out his hand holding the man's heart, and watched it burn in his hand.

The Earth Nin disappeared into liquid earth as Patrick realized he was in a Genjutsu and was lifted off the ground by Naruto leaping over him. The Earth Nin tried to stab him and Patrick tapped Naruto's hands. He landed after Naruto let him and three down his brass knuckle with thorns at the Earth Nin. The Earth Nin ducked and noticed the string that tied them, and not able to move. He looked both ways and then down to see the string from the Scimitar was tied around his legs. _He must have yanked it on his way up into the air to catch me for his next attack. And that he's out of the Genjutsu, I'm a sitting duck. Good job, Patrick Kamuza._ Thought the Earth Nin as Patrick's eyes glowed again lighting the man on fire.

Naruto used his Rasegan on an Earth Nin, and the rest started retreat from Tsunade and her legendary fists of PMS. Hinata and Hanabi stayed back as the battle was going on. Naruto activated his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, hundreds of clones appeared out of the smoke and the Earth Nin were almost in full retreat. The Naruto all used their Kekki Genkai being spread to the air. The Earth Nin out on the outskirts of the village. One Naruto in 12 points around the village fired up Rasegans, making twister at their locations.

The twisters were tearing up the grassy plains as the Earth Nin either escaped or were sucked up into the Tornados. The Naruto poofed away and only the one Naruto was left. A boy came up to Naruto and pulled at his pant leg. He looked at the boy and said, "Hey, what's your name little guy?" The boy pulled back his arm with startle as he said, "Nakujima Kazuma." Naruto picked up the boy put him on his head, "The Ninja of Iwagakure won't bother you any more. Believe it!" A roar of cheers and tide of people celebrated.

Naruto had several Shadow clones training in cutting leaves and two of them were training Patrick in Taijutsu and simple Ninjutsu that would come in handy later. Hanagi walked up to one of the Naruto's. "Naruto, please come with me." Said Hanagi as Naruto went with her to building. Hinata was doing dishes with a smile as Hanagi and Naruto walked past the kitchen. Hanagi lead him to a room and Naruto was confused as Hanagi took off her robe. Naruto put up his hands in front of his face, "Lady Hanagi!" Hanagi pushed down his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

She broke away and said, "Listen, I am no stranger when it comes to knowing about the Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto lowered his gaze only to have his head lifted up to see her loving face, "I need to test you, to see if the fox will take over when you and Hinata consummate." Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "Consummate? What's that?" Hanagi said in the heat of lust and passion, "This…"

Hanagi's hand went down to Naruto's trunks, lightly caressing Naruto's penis. He got hard pretty damn fast and was delving into the kisses. There was an unusual spike of energy, but not lethal from what Hanagi sinced. She then, activated her Bakugan and saw her doing Naruto, then she looked down at clip board that said Icha Icha. She grinned and threw a kunai at the shades closing them. Jiraya yelped in fear and then groaned in sadness.

Hanagi pushed Naruto to the bed and manipulated his charka network to have him not move. She pulled off his pants and his penis snapped to attention. She breathed on it and started to pump for the white oil she wanted. Slowly at first, and then one fast stroke and Naruto jetted into the air. Hinata watched all this from the outside. Naruto just laid there breathing hard and relieved.

Hinata stumbled in through the door tearing a bit. Naruto's head and penis both went up as Hanagi consoled her daughter. "You have to understand I was only looking out for you. He is the jinchūriki of the Nine-tails. Hinata tackled Naruto who hugged her, "I didn't know loving you, be so dangerous." Naruto looked a little saddened, "They beat you and threw glass at you, but I think the worst of all is that no one liked you and yet you saved that village. I can't imagine the damage they did to you." Naruto looked out to the window.

Flashback 

**Naruto was little and running, a few adults had a few weapons and Aobra landed with a sickle with chain. He spun it and the sickle hit his forehead, as he crashed and the children laughed manically. Naruto just cried and sobbed. Kiba came up and unzipped his pants, letting Naruto smell urine splatter his face. Kiba then said, "There's you soup monster." **


End file.
